


lost in hell

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Brainwashing, Dark Magnus Bane, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/M, Gen, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt Magnus Bane, I need to stop this, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Angst, Possessed Magnus Bane, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood, asmodeus is a mean bitch, brainwashed magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: asmodeus brainwashed magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin hate this buts its been in ma drafts for months so YEET

Alec's heart pumped, and it wasn't just from running. The terrain of Edom was uneven and loose, and more than once one of them had fallen. But they had to keep going.  

To his right, Izzy spun around and lashed her whip at one of the demons. It let out a loud shriek and fell to the ground, yet there were still so many to go. He had no idea how long they'd been running. The blood red light in the sky hadn't moved one inch since they got here, and it probably never would. There was no real sun in Edom, no moon, no clouds, no stars, nothing to indicate the passing of time. 

It was driving him crazy.  

When they first got here, everything had seemed peaceful enough, considering this was literal hell. Only a few demons tried to attack them, and they were quickly eliminated (usually by Jace.) the rumor of their presence seemed to spread quickly though, and soon they were being jumped quicker than they could keep up with. Alec suspected it'd something to do with their nephilim blood, but he really wasn't sure, he'd never paid too much attention in the demonic biology classes. Either way, here they were, sprinting from a horde of demons, through a burned waistland.  

He wasn't sure how long they could keep going. Despite speed and stamina runes, all four shadowhunters were getting tired. Especially Clary, who, unlike the other three, hadn't spent her entire life in training rooms, defence classes and simulations. Even Jace was getting shortbreathed. Alec had to admit he felt as if his legs were about to fall off. But he had to keep going. Partly because, well, demons.  

And partly because Magnus.  

Magnus was here, somewhere, locked in a cage or chained to a wall or where ever his psycho-dad had decided to put him. Either way he was probably hurt, and scared, and tired, and alone, and cold, and sad or worse. 

No. 

No, he could't allow himself to think like that. Magnus was alive, he could feel it. He  _had_ to be. Alec was going to find him, it was going to be okay.  

"over here!" Clary waved towards a cluster of rocks in the hill-slope. Alec slid down the hill after her and threw himself under the rocks. Due to the slanting of the cliff, the rocks created a nice cavity. It was a little tight, but if they made an effort, all four of them could crouch in the dark, hiding from the demons.  

Clary held her hand over her mouth as the demons galloped, flew and slithered past them. When they disappeared further down the hill, the shadowhunters all simultaneously let out a sigh. Now that they'd stopped moving, Alec finally felt how exhausted he was. His mouth was dry, and his head was spinning from how fast his heart was pumping. 

"shit," Jace tilted his head back and wiped his forehead.  

"yeah," Izzy gasped, "shit indeed."  

"everybody okay?" Alec asked.  

"yeah, I think so," Izzy nodded as she looked around to the rest of the group, "good thinking Clary," 

"thanks," Clary smiled back. She looked like she was about to continue, but Jace cut her off with a hush.  

"I think theres someone here," he whispered, and Alec leaned forward to listen.  

Jace was right. 

 It was faint, and Alec suspected Jace might've activated his hearing rune. But something was Moving.  

Right next to them.  

Alec leaned out further to see past the rock. A group of dark figures were gathered not far from their hiding spot. At first glance they appeared to be humans, but there was something about them, about their movements, that was just...off. 

 _A_ _smodei_  

Well, technically all inhabitants of Edom were somehow related to Asmodeus, and therefore considered asmodei. 

But whatever.  

They appeared to be working on something. Shuffling around, grunting their strange language, but again most asmodei he'd seen so far were like that. But there was one of them, one that wasn't really doing much, just standing. Staring.  

There was something different about it. Somehow it was just...distinct. More, 

Human  

Alec could practically feel the lightbulb appear over his head. His body did a weird jerk, and he bolted forwards, despite the others calls. 

"Magnus!!!" He sprinted down the hill, dust and pebbles flying behind him like a stormcloud,"oh my god!" Magnus let out a squark when Alec tackled him and squeezed him like a child clinging to a teddybear,"you're okay, oh god, oh angels, you're okay,"  

Magnus didn't respond.  

"Magnus?" Alec pulled back slightly. Magnus stood silent, his body weirdly stiff, unnatural.   

 _why_ _is_ _n_ _'t_   _he_ _hugging_   _back?_  

By now the rest of the group had arrived, and were standing just as shocked, as Magnus stepped backwards and grunted.  _Grunted_ _,_ like an animal. His eyes were wide as he looked Alec up and down, as if he was an icky fungus he'd found under his kitchen counter.  

"M-Magnus?" Alec was getting increasingly more disturbed by his boyfriends behavior. Some of the other asmodei seemed to have noticed them now. They growled and stepped forward. 

But none of them attacked.  

Alec swallowed.  

"hey," he reached his hand, but Magnus flinched away with a snarl. His body crouched so his fingertips brushed the ground, and his chin pointed downwards his pupils small prickly like needles.  

More like wild animal than a person.  

"Alec," Izzy warned as she took a step backwards,"I don't think..." 

"no, Magnus what...what are..." Alec stumbled towards Magnus, who continued to bare his teeth at him.  

"what's wrong with him?" Clary whispered.  

The asmodei were closer now. Gathering behind Magnus like a looming tidal wave. Same hunched, animal-like posture. Same growling, same pin sized pupils. 

Alecs ribcage filled with ice as he stepped away from the asmodei.  

"Magnus-"  

"oh quit trying, it's pathetic."  

Alec stiffened.  

He spun around and was met by two glowing cat eyes, that felt like a slap to the face.  

They were so similar, in fact identical, to the once he loved. Yet where Magnus' eyes were warm embers, these were harsh spotlights, blinding and unforgiving.  

"what did you do to him?" Alec drew his seraph-blade and pointed it at Asmodeus.  

Asmodeus' smirk didn't form a single ripple in his face, as if he was wearing a rubber mask rather than skin, "I made him obedient," he hoped down from the rock and landed stiffly on both legs like a scarecrow, "he was screaming too much, it was annoying."  

Alecs grip around the blade tightened, "let him go." 

"you're voice quivered, it doesn't quite sound like you want it," it wasn't mockery. Just an observation. Cold like a frozen sword. Slicing Alecs skin.  

"cut the crap," Jaces blade ignited next to Alecs, together with Izzys and Clarys,"I hate it when the bad guy monologues."  

Asmodeus didn't answer. He stood like a boogyman in the dark, staring at Jace. The silence dragged out, and it seemed the longer it got, the bigger Asmodeus' eyes grew. It was as if they swallowed up all light, growing and growing till they were the only thing in the dark.   

"I'm completely in control of him," he finally declared,"it's quite convenient."  

Alec swallowed.  

"all I have to do is snap my fingers," 

Asmodeus began raising his hand. He held it in front of his face, as if it was a new species he'd discovered, and he couldn't wait to cut it open and rummage through it's insides.  

"and he'll do whatever I want." 

a smile slowly crept up his face, spreading wide, wider than any human mouth should be able to spread, as he brought his fingertips together. 

His middle finger hit his palm with a click.  

followed by a sickening crunching sound, that made Alec turn around so fast, he thought his bones might snap.  

Magnus was clenching his nose, blood oozing out between his fingers as he twisted. His empty eyes stared at Alec as he removed his hand, and Alec fought the urge to vomit.  

It didn't even look like a nose anymore. Just a swollen, twisted clump of blood. Something white was sticking out of one nostril. 

Behind him, someone was violently gagging. Alec was pretty sure it was Clary.  

"l-let him go..." Alec knew it was useless, but he couldn't stop himself.  

Asmodeus sighed, "get rid of them," then he turned away with a snap, and the asmodie pounced them, with Magnus in front.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: this fic got featured in @officialmaleclibrary 3k celebration fic pool. you can read and vote more about it here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSflyIIIjEYPzAj2wNyqCxqN9LiAgiyLi_QUG0eLvVoKw9nZrw/viewform  
> thank you to whoever voted me into the first round, i would love to get into the second (please)   
> love y'all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was sick wehn i wrote dis

Magnus' body hit Alec with full force, instantly knocking all air out of him. He fell to the ground with Magnus on top. His teeth rattled. It took him some time to realise what was going on. Behind him he could hear Izzy screaming and something that sounded like snot being squeezed.  

He was brought back to his own body by the pain. He screamed and struggled as Magnus continued to scratch at his eyes. He tried to grab the others hand, but Magnus wasn't letting go. 

Objectively he knew how to get loose. A quick kick in the crotch, a knee in the liver, jab in the throat with his seraphblade. These were all very affective options.  

But this wasn't a demon on top of him. This was Magnus. Sure, a Magnus possessed by his evil father, but still a Magnus.  

And Alec didn't want to hurt him.  

Magnus' attacks were quick. Not punches, but scratches, bites, rips. They came raining down like acid drops, blinding Alec. He held his hands up in front of his face and tried to protect his eyes. 

"Magnus!"  

A snarl sounded above him followed by a hard scratch to his neck. He gasped in pain and tried to push Magnus off him.  

Magnus was stronger than he remembered.  

He yelped and pushed, but nothing seemed to throw off the rampant beast that'd once been his boyfriend. It seemed the more he struggled, the harder Magnus attacked.  

It seemed 

The more he struggled... 

 _M_ _aybe_  

Alec took a deep breath.  

And relaxed. 

The attacks kept raining down. Alec closed his eyes, letting them fall. The pain zigzagged through his body like lightning. But he stayed still.  

"Alec!"  

He could hear someone screaming. Someone that sounded like Jace. He opened his eyes, slowly and calmly, staring up into wide red eyes.  

"Magnus."  

The scratches died down. Alec could feel blood trickling down his face. But no pain.  

No pain. 

This close he could see all the details in Magnus' pupils. They were lighter than usually. Sand-colored. The net of the iris was frayed at the edge, so it looked like someone had taken a bite out of it. He could see the small, piercing pupils. See behind them. Behind the animal outside.  

See Magnus. 

"hey," the tiny pupils darted across his face. Cold. Hard, "it's okay." Slowly, as to not startle the beast, he raised his hand, "it's me." 

And to his surprise, Magnus didn't flinch away when he touched his cheek.  

"it's me."  

Gradually he relaxed. The shoulders sacking. The claw-shaped hand ready to strike closed. He leaned forward, like he wasn't able to support his own weight anymore.  

And Alec let him lean. Let him collapse on top of him. He could hear his breath in his ear. Heavy. Long inhales. Quick blows through the nose. Alec blinked in fascination. He let his hand wander up into Magnus' hair and down his back. A soft rumble sounded.  

He pulled back, so their faces were inches apart. Alecs heart hammered. Was this it? Had he done it?  

He looked into Magnus' eyes.  

Pin-sized pupils and torn, beige iris. 

Disappointment swelled into a big sticky clump in his throat. Pressed behind his eyes and in his chest, so it felt like his heart would pop out of it's socket.  

The monster growled. But not aggressively. Or at least not towards him. The eyes drilled into Alecs with something hard, something protective. Almost warm. He sat up and sneered at something behind Alec.  

Slowly he rose from where he'd been straddling Alec, still snarling. The rest of the asmodei turned away from their respective attacks, and followed Magnus' movements. Alec twisted on the ground to get a glimpse of what they were growling at, before Magnus leaped forward with impressive length, and tackled Asmodeus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almosts done w/ dis bitch im currently workin on anothr trans!magnus fic if yall intrested

Alecs finger tapped against the glass. Where his fingertip hit the surface, fingerprints had started to appear. They shone in the dim light of the long, slitted windows of the infirmary basement. 

Alec had never liked this level of the institute. It was nothing like the rest of the infirmary. Instead of in neat hospital rooms, the patients were kept in quaratined chambers with sealed doors and windows for doctors to observe through. More like a laboratory than a hospital room. Everything about the place radiated sickness. And not the sweaty, vomity kind. The chemical, yellowy kind. The kind that requires oxygen masks, chemo therapy, and experimental medicine. 

the scary kind. 

He swallowed. His finger stopped their drumming on the glass. 

Behind it, he could see the silhouettes of two people, blurred by the uncleansed surface. 

One was tall and dark, wearing a blue uniform, long dark hair swinging like tentacles around her face. The figure was crouched in front of another, smaller one. Or well, smaller....Magnus was technically taller than Catarina.  

But ever since they got back, Magnus still hadn't said a word. He'd curled up into a ball in the corner, pressed against the wall, as far away from the sunlight as he could get. Even though they'd gotten him a bed. He hadn't eating anything either.

He still wouldn't return to normal. He was still that _thing_ _._

And it'd been three days.

Alec had thought it'd go away when he killed Asmodeus. He remembered seeing Magnus rise, blood dripping like smeared lipstick from his face and chin. He remembered, how he thought there was something different about his movements. 

But only for a split second.

Magnus had looked at him. Looked at him with wild, glowing eyes. Still cold. Still unfeeling.

He'd let them to an entrance. Silently. Looking back over his shoulder every two seconds to check that Alec was following. Though he'd seemed peaceful enough, he still wouldn't let anyone touch Alec. Even the other hunters. Whenever one of his teammates got close to Alec (close being within a five-feet radius) he'd press himself against him with a sneer. He'd almost ripped Jaces teeth out for patting Alecs shoulder. 

He'd let them through a series of cave-systems, until they reached a swirling green portal in the crack of a cave wall. He'd pointed at the portal, eyes and bloody chin shinning in the green light, and muttered one word. 

" _out."_

Alec remembered it clearly. The way his voice didn't sound one bit like Magnus. Deep, sharp and rattling. Like a knife rubbing against stone. 

"you're coming with us, right?" he'd said, grabbing Magnus' pointing hand. 

Magnus had looked at him. Confused, almost angry. Like Alec was speaking Chinese. " _out,_ " he'd insisted.

"yes, yes, out," Alec had reassured, "grabbing the other hand as well, "but not without you." 

Magnus had let out a low, worried purr. His soulless eyes had been so big, so wide when he tilted his head. 

Alec had been forced to drag him through the portal. 

That'd not been fun. 

He'd gotten several new scratches from that. 

But they'd made it through to the other side. Popped up in central park, Magnus screaming and growling like a roadkill.

"Alec." 

Alec was brought back to the now by Catarinas voice. She was standing in the doorway, looking at him with a gaze of stone.

"what? Is everything okay? Is he back?" He perked up.

Catarina sighed, "no." She walked over next to Alec, peering in the window with him. Through the dust-stained glass, Alec could see the faint outline of Magnus, crouching in the dark, "nothings happening." 

"are you sure? Have you tried calling someone else in maybe? What about the warlocks in the Spiral Labyrinth?"

"Alec," Catarina shut him up with a single word. She rubbed her temples as she looked into the hospital room. At the untouched bed, and Magnus rocking back and forwards in the opposite corner. Alec suddenly noticed how tired she looked. The desperate hollowness in her voice. And it occurred to him how much this must be tearing her up inside. Magnus was her best friend. And now he was...that.

"yes," she sighed, "I have, and they...they," suddenly her entire body deflated, her shoulders sinking in so you could see the hollowness of her collarbones. She tensed her jar, "they.... we've never seen anything like this."

Alecs throat shrank, "but...but you know a way to fix it right? You can bring him back? There has to be some way-"

"-it has happened before, that a warlock was overtaken by their father," Catarina stared so hard at the creature in the room, Alec suspected her eyes might burn a hole in the glass,"but those instances...didn't end well."

Alec was almost afraid to ask,"...what...what do you mean?" 

"none of them survived. At least not their human form." 

Alec sucked in a sharp breath. His entire body swung back and inside out, so it felt like he might throw up. He clenched the thin window frame, so his nails scraped against the glass.

"no..." 

"Alec." 

"no...no..." The tears pressed behind his eyes, so it felt like they might pop out.

"Alec," Catarina grabbed his face with firm hands, "none of them has switched sides either." 

Alec paused. 

His eyes scanned Catarinas. Her skin. Glamoured to be dark brown rather than blue. Her eyes that were like sharp metal, serious and hard.

"what?" 

"none of them has gone against their master. But you, you somehow made Magnus do that." 

Slowly, the inside-out feeling started to wind back. Warm fire, almost too warm, spreading in his stomach.

"I don't know what or how, but you brought back some of Magnus' humanity; his love for you." 

Alecs eyes widened.  

"I think that you, that we, the people that care about him, can get him back," Catarina pushed something into his hand, "and I think you should start." 

Alec looked down at his hand. Peeking out between his fingers, was frayed red fabric. The threads stuck out like wiery spider-legs, and when he pulled back his fingers they crinkled. The Omamori charm, dusty and torn, shun like a tiny red sun in his hand. 

"you gave him that, didn't you?" Catarinas voice was small and gentle, "he always carried it with him. From time to time he'd pull it out when he thought I wasn't looking. I think he dropped it when his father took him, cuss I found it under the sofa."

Alec clenched the charm, "yeah...yeah I gave him that..." His breath shuttered, "it's supposed to bring you luck and protect you." 

"this time," Catarinas hand landed on his shoulder, "let it protect you."

Alec looked at her.

"both of you."

He took a deep shaking breath. His heart hammered behind his skull, so it felt like his head might float away. But he could do it. He could do this.

His eyes floated to the door. 

"okay."

Catarina patted his shoulder, "good luck."

"thank you," he muttered.

Then he went for the handle. 


	4. Chapter 4

The door slid aside with a soft sweeping noise. The light from the hallway formed a triangle in front of it. Clean cut in the dark. Alecs feet the only thing breaking the symmetry. 

He could see him the shadows. 

It swallowed him up, almost completely. Only a faint outline of his figure was visible. Like the thin lines of a yet-to-be-finished ink drawing. 

He could hear him as well. 

His heavy breath. The soft creak of his shoes as his body shook. 

When Alec stepped in, he stiffened. 

"Magnus?" Alec tried to sound calm, "don't worry it's just me." 

Immediately Magnus scattered forward with an excited gnarl, that sounded almost relived. He pressed himself tigthly against Alecs legs, so the hunter nearly fell over. 

"whoa!-hey," Alec grabbed the wall, "calm down." 

Magnus made a sound, that sounded like a blend between a growl and a whine. He clung to Alecs legs, rubbing his face into his trousers. 

Alecs heart warmed. He didn't know if it was with sadness or love. On one hand, it was such a deep desplay of affection he almost wanted to laugh. But on the other hand. 

This was not Magnus. 

This was an animal. 

He sighed and ran a hand through Magnus' hair, "I missed you too." 

Magnus purred further and leaned into the touch. Alec wasn't entirely sure how Magnus had obtained the ability to purr. Either way it was a feature he  _really_ hoped Magnus would keep when he returned to human. 

When. 

Because Alec was going to get his boyfriend back. 

His hand slid to the lightswitch, "is it okay if I turn the lights on?" 

Magnus kept purring, so alec decided to go for it. It seemed this Magnus wasn't particularly fond of light,  _especially_ sunlight. The hospital room itself didn't have any windows, except for the one out to the hallway, so it was farely easy to keep it dark. 

But Alec couldn't see in the dark. 

He put the loft lights on their lowest setting, casting a dim, yellowy glow to over the room. Magnus let out a grumble and pressed his face closer to Alecs knee. 

"I'm sorry," Alec continued to stroke his hair, "but I warned you," he crouched in front of Magnus. 

Magnus' eyes were still sand colored. Though they seemed a little more orange now. Maybe it was the lighting. His nose was covered by white bandages, secured to is skin with medical tape. A swollen dark nostril stuck out underneath. Alec gently reached his hand out and straightened the gauze. 

Magnus let out a small huff and pulled back. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" 

The only reply he got was a low purr. 

He sighed. His eyes flickered across Magnus' face.

"I'm sorry." 

He wasn't apologising for the gauze this time. 

"I'm sorry you have to be like this." 

Magnus tilted his head with a questioning purr. He reached one hand out and stroked it across Alecs forehead with wobbly movements. 

"Magnus," Alec stopped his hand, "Magnus I know you're in there." His hand clenched around the beasts wrist, "please, if you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out, I'm gonna get rid of this thing." 

Magnus, or...well...Alec wasn't really sure if he should call it that anymore, began to pull back. His purr morphed into an uneasy growl. 

Alec didn't let go. 

"I'm gonna get you back," he continued, "but to do that," he swallowed the anxiety of what he was about to do and reached for the lightswitch, "I'll have to drive this thing away." 

His hand landed on the button, pressing until the lights reached their brigthest setting, and even he felt blinded. 

The beast howled and twisted in pain, trying to hide from the brightness. He clawed at Alecs wrist until the skin was raw and frayed. 

But Alec didn't let go.

"Magnus," he grabbed his face with his free hand, "Magnus look at me." 

The beast looked at him, and Alec almost jumped back at the pure rage in his gaze. That was how Magnus had looked at him in Edom. When Asmodeus ordered him to attack. 

Except this time their was something more hiding in it. 

Something he recognised. 

"you can hear me," he continued, "I can see you right now." 

The beast trashed more. Scratching at Alecs shoulders and snarling like a thunderstorm. 

Yet his eyes didn't leave Alecs. 

"I'm gonna need you to fight, fight with all that you have," he stroked his thumb over his cheek, "I promise, I'll help you fight. I'll help you, but you'll have to take the first step." 

He let go of Magnus face and reached into his pocket. He fumbled around a little, before pulling out the Omamori charm. 

"remember when I gave you this?" He held it in front of Magnus face, "remember Japan?" 

Magnus' snarl rose in volume, but his eyes focused on the charm, somthing burning in his gaze. 

"we walked around Tokyo for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes just looking. I bought it when you weren't paying attention. It wasn't much, but I just wanted to give you something. And to keep you safe," he snickered, "it was supposed to protect you after all." 

He looked into the cold eyes, pulled them aside, stared into Magnus' heart in an attempt to find him, "remember." 

He gripped Magnus' chin, the charm falling out between his fingers, "remember when you were trapped in Valentines body, and you reminded me of that same date," he was desperate now, and he knew it, "remember afterwards, when you were so hollow all you could do was sit on the couch and stare. I don't think you noticed me when I watched you, but you'd do it for hours, often in the middle of the night. But finally you opened up, and you told me about your mom, and your step dad, how they died." 

He sniffed.

"we made it through that, you made it through that, and you can make it through this too. Because you're Magnus, and you can do anything," he leaned closer, resting his forehead against the beast, "please." 

The beast had stopped growling by now. It sat completely still as Alec begged. 

"please, I need you back, I need you to come back," he slit his hand down to cup Magnus' neck. He could feel the muscles move. Feel Magnus breathing, "I need you." 

Then he connected their lips. 

It was almost as if everything flipped over when he finally kissed Magnus. All of his fear, all of his worries from the past 3 weeks came tumbling out, like someone had turned him upside down and shook him until everything he held inside fell rattling out on the floor. He poured it into the kiss, with as much strength as he had, because he didn't know how else to show Magnus, the real Magnus. He wanted him back. He  _had_ to come back. 

He finally pulled back, their lips separating with a soft sigh. 

He was scared to open his eyes.

Scared of the disappointment.

He could hear Magnus breathing heavily. He wasn't growling anymore. Wasn't trashing. 

And then.

"...Alec?"

It was small. So small that it was barely there. But it was enough. 

Alec jolted backwards, his eyes wide and burning with tears. 

Magnus' met him. 

Brown. 

Dark brown. 

"oh thank the angels," Alec pulled Magnus into a bonecrushing hug, just like he'd done in Edom. Only difference being, this time Magnus wrapped his shaking arms around Alec as well.

"where am I?" 

Alecs breath shuttered. His heart hammered, and he didn't want it to stop, "you-you're in the institute, in-in the basement." 

"okay." 

Magnus' voice was still small. Wheezy. And slightly spacey. 

"what's going on?" 

Alec pulled back. His eyes travelled across Magnus face. His face was pale, and his gaze unfocused, like he'd just woken up. 

Which in a way he had. 

Upon seeing Alecs face his eyebrows twisted, "you're hurt," his hand came up to stroke the scratch-marks on Alecs face, "what did this to you?" 

"you," Alec gasped, "you did it." 

Magnus' eyes widened, "I did that?" He clenched Alecs shirt, "w-when?...why? I don't remember anything..." 

"your dad," Alec gently removed Magnus' hand from his cheek so he could hold it, "he took you, and he did something to you," he squeezed Magnus' hand, "but you're back now. You're back and that's all that matters." 

"what do you-"

The door slid open and someone brushed past Alec. 

"Magnus!" Catarina exclaimed and tackled the other warlock with enough power to knock him over. 

"h-hey Cat."

"you idiot! You fucking idiot!" Catarinas voice was higher than normally, "you can't just do shit like that."   

"I'm...sorry?"

Catarina pulled back, scanning Magnus' face like Alec had done seconds ago, "you messed up your bandages. Why are you still on the floor? Get in the bed! You smell. You're hairs icky. You need to eat something, we couldn't get you to eat while you were that damn thing." 

"okay?" Magnus croaked, "uh, is anyone actually going to explain to me what happened? Exactly?" 

"she's right," Alec put a hand on his shoulder, "you'll probably wanna lie down for this one." 

"could you help me?" Magnus sighed, "I don't think I can stand up yet." 

"of course," Alec reached out and took Magnus' hands, helping him up from the ground. He wobbled dangerously once he got up, and Alec wrapped an arm around him before he could fall over. 

"let's get you in bed," he soothed. 

"why was I on the floor in the first place?" Magnus mumbled. 

Alec shushed him, "we'll get to that in a minute, right now you just need to lie down." 

"but I was already lying down." 

"on the bed," Alec smiled. A small, hopeful smile. Though Magnus was still hurt, still weak, he was back. He was back and alive and talking, and Alec couldn't have asked for more. 

It was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> asmodeus: *feel good inc laughter*
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
